oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dragon Slayer
Cannon You CAN use a cannon to kill elvarg but you will still be hit pretty hard as of 16/8/2013 Melzar's Maze key drops I'd like to point out that the key drops are fixed to one enemy. For the skeletons, it is the skeleton that spawns southwest in the room. You can keep killing the same southwestern one for the Yellow Key to get multiples of the key. Jalal93 (talk) For the ghosts the ghost with a female model hood and tube top drops the key everytime. untitled For some reason this page is protected.. it's worth mentioning that if you leave Crandor island without killing the dragon, ie. through death or teleporting, you will need 90 steel nails and 3 planks to repair the ship again. Untitled This is protected when it is far from complete. It should be noted that you HAVE to talk to the| guildmaster before buying the ship itself, if it doesnt give you the option. :It was protected in such a way that only anonymous users could not edit it. Logged in users could still edit it. However, I have now removed the protection. If it is vandalised, it will be protected again. Feel free to edit it the article to ensure that it is complete. 04:08, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Telegrab is boostable. Why doesn't the guide mention this? Is the player somehow blocked from telegrabbing the map piece when using boosts? Wizard's Mind Bomb (need 1 for the quest anyway) boosts magic level by 2. The goblin's map piece can be telegrabbed with 31 magic. 12:23, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Fire breath I feel like this page should mention that Elvarg has a couple of unusual mechanics unique to her because of her fire breath, it must have been coded in a weird way. -Elvarg's fire breath and melee seem to attack on a separate clock. She can hit rapidly by using fire breath and then melee, causing two hitsplats to appear at the same time. It seems like she can't use them both on the same tick, though. -Her fire breath attacks with the speed of a shortbow set to rapid. -Elvarg will move seemingly at random towards the player if there is distance between them. She'll stop and start and stop and start, unlike *other dragons* (bronze, iron, steel) that can use a ranged fire breath, that will just stand still if the player moves away. -Elvarg's fire breath gives the impression that it is a conventional magic attack, given how it uses the fire bolt sprite (and one applies severe debuffs, on top of the huge damage characteristic of dragonsbreath without protection) yet seems to ignore magic defense. It doesn't hit harder on players with full rune, or softer on players with full leather, magic robes, or high magic level. 18:16, June 3, 2017 (UTC) - Elvarg's firebreath sometimes triggers fire blast sprite and sometimes doesn't is this just an animation glitch or different attack. Both are dragonfire, chatbox gives the message of "Your shield protects most of the dragon fire" with both. So does Elvarg have an magic attack. I think it doesn't have it's just animation glitching. - ip2 Rewards The current rewards are out of date after release of dragon slayer II. New rewards can be seen in this screenshot: https://imgur.com/a/VC8tK 19:11, January 8, 2018 (UTC) :Changed it. Thanks. ~ 12:29, January 9, 2018 (UTC)